


Little pirate

by Kiwisheep



Series: Papa Archie [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie and Maxie assume the responsibility of a newborn child that appeared on their doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...I'm not sure how long this will be but I'll see how long I'd go with this

It was a windy evening, and frost formed on the window of their home. Both of them sat reclined in chairs either talking or reading books. The Ex-Aqua leader looked up from the newspaper he was reading before turning to the red head. He couldn't help but stare at how much older Maxie looked in comparison to him, he even started getting frown lines and that old faded red in his hair. Hell, he may even started having a receding hairline.

"If you're going to stare at me like some Primeape, then tell me what's bugging you."

Archie huffed and took off his bandana with a sigh.

" How old are we? "

" forty-four and forty-six, Archie."

" It was five years ago since we did all that stupid Aqua and Magma shit."

Maxie put down his book and glared at Archie.

" Language."

" As if you're any better, Grumpy pants. You frown so much that you're starting to get frown lines."

Maxie chuckled and looked directly at Archie's hair.

" I'm not the one hiding grey hair and a bald spot..."

Archie put a hand on his head and looked very concerned.

"Where is it?! Is it bad?!"

Maxie snorted with laughter and got up. He sat by Archie and kissed him on the cheek.

" You look charming as ever."

Archie pouted, his gaze dropping.

" I'm sexy as fuck."

The red head rolled his eyes before taking off his glasses. He rested his head on Archie's chest and drifted to sleep. After an hour they heard a tapping at their door and Archie ignored it and just muttered that it might be the society of Arceus again. After five minutes a wailing came outside and caused Archie to bolt upright. Maxie flipped over and grumbled in annoyance as his comfort left his side.

The pirate went to the door and opened it immediately. Archie stooped down and picked up the crying bundle. Newborn screams filled the house and Archie shut the door behind him. Maxie sat up and couldn't help but cringe, the very thought of children made him groan and cover his ears.

Archie went into the living room and got a blanket and wrapped the kid in it. The crying was reduced to whimpers as Archie rocked the kid. He wasn't sure about the situation but he knew the kid was hungry by the way they sucked their thumb. If being the oldest brother of his big family taught him anything it was childcare.

"Maxie, do you think you can head to the store and grab some of that newborn formula and diapers?"

" Archie...we just got the kid...are you seriously considering taking care of a child we just took in five minutes ago?"

The gaze of an angry pirate made Maxie grab his coat and head outside in thirty seconds.

When Maxie returned Archie was humming to the kid and rocking them back and forth. The red head couldn't help but stare at Archie being very loving towards the newborn. There was soft mumbles and gurgles from the bundle.

" Did you get the baby stuff?"

He nodded and put the bags in the kitchen. Archie beckoned Maxie to sit by him and the red head complied. All of a sudden the newborn was handed to Maxie and Archie started to tell him how to hold the kid. The pirate headed into the kitchen, a bounce in his step.

The child was sucking on their thumb and all Maxie could do was hope they wouldn't throw up. He started to zone out and drift to sleep until he felt something trying to eat his thumb. Eyes opened again and gazed at the child chewing on his thumb. He didn't have the heart to remove the thumb, he just grunted and ignored that feeling.

Archie returned with a bottle and took a seat next to Maxie. A bottle was given to Maxie and Archie started talking about the kid and how they looked a lot like him. Chatter was only exchanged from Archie's side until Maxie broke the one sided conversation.

"Archie, we can't keep the kid. We're criminals that have been on the run for five years now! I understand that you're excited but think about their future. Do they really want to be constantly moving place to place and always having to leave friends behind? They need parents who stay in one place and barely move around. They need friends and we'll never be able to explain that we used to be bad guys! Archie, I'm worried that this won't be a healthy household they'll grow up in. What if we're arrested?! Then we'll have to leave them behind!"

Archie was about to say something but his mouth shut. Tears filled his eyes as he held the kid close to him. 

" You do know that I don't want the kid to end up like how I grew up. Archie-"

He stood up and he interrupted Maxie.

" -but we ain't your parents! I understand that you're worried but Maxie we would love them! We'll care for them! You know that!"

He stopped when the baby started crying and he rocked the kid. Maxie went silent, he took off his glasses and let out a shaky sigh.

" okay... But we still don't think we can care for them properly. Children do need a lot of care and responsibility, Archie. We'll need a separate room for them and a bassinet. "

A stench overcame the room and Archie gagged.

"Maxwell Tierra Canción! Holy hell! I know you like things with beans but that was just nasty!"

" It wasn't me, Archie! Don't you dare use my full name, Archibald Lewis Richard!"

" At least your name sounds cool! Mine gives me the impression of a crotchety old man!"

" Archie you are one!"

The both of them stopped bickering and look at the bundle and cringed.

" Rock, Paper, Scissors. Two out of three."

Maxie smirks.

"One who wins gets to pick the show they want to watch."

Archie groaned.

" But you always watch the Hours of our lives! I'm more determined to win just so I can watch something entertaining."

"As if watching Kalosian soap operas are any better."


End file.
